A Story In Songs
by MissKnowAllAboutAntiCosmo
Summary: This story is made in songs, which means you will need to be very good in inference. Fast pace, by the way. Might not make sense at first read, but if you read it repeatedly, you might just get what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen(Sang by Anti-Blonda)**

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Speak Now by Taylor Swift(Sang by Anti-Wanda)**

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is  
Surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a deathmarch

And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By a lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen.  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me (Don't you?)

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out  
And they said, "speak now"

Oh Oh Oh! ( say a single vow... )

I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands  
All eyes on me

Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl!

( Ha! )

So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now!"

And you say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when I'm out  
Of my tux at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
Speak Now


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift(sang by Anti-Wanda)**

The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't  
See what I was thinking of

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you, I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

I'll run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right

And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you, baby  
Like a fireworks show

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

And the sparks fly  
Oh, baby, smile  
And the sparks fly


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift(Sang by Anti-Wanda)**

All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down

And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, no, no

Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold

And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh

You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
No, oh, no, oh, no oh  
Whoa, no, no


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction(sang by Anti-Cosmo)**

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough.

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful.

So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Mean by Taylor Swift(sang by Anti-Wanda)**

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them  
I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**White Horse by Taylor Swift(sang by Anti-Wanda)**

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

Baby I was naive  
Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand

I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry

'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who had actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now

And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Ours by Taylor Swift(sang by AC&AW)**

Elevator buttons and morning air  
Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now, my time is theirs

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine

And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard

And don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours  
The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

_Thousands of years later..._

Both:We were both young when I first saw you  
AW:I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
AC:And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go

AW:And I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
oh oh

AC:So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
Both:We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

AW:'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
AC:And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go

AW:And I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
AC:This might be stupid boy, but it's so real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

AW:And I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said,

AC:Marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you


End file.
